Following the fast development of ARM CPU, memory chips of SDRAM (Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory)/DDR (Double Data Rate) SDRAM and non-volatile storage chips of NAND/SD cards, there has been rapid progress in the running speed and storage capacity of portable mobile terminals such as mobile phones, PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), navigators, netbooks and the like. Particularly in the technical field of mobile phones, mobile phones have been extended from conventional ordinary mobile phones supporting SMS function to Smart phones with multiple functions including Internet access, games, multimedia playing, navigation, mobile TV, Bluetooth, etc.
In order to cope with the increasingly complex applications of mobile phones, Google provides a new mobile phone operating system platform: Android system, the core of which is a modified Linux kernel, and a newly developed JAVA virtual machine. The Linux kernel may run service programs. The JAVA virtual machine may operate numerous apk application programs. The total amount of application programs and service programs included in a finished Android mobile phone is in the range of 100 MB˜200 MB.
In the related art, the typical startup time for an Android mobile phone is about 1 minute from turning on the power to completion of the startup. This process mainly includes system initialization, drive loading and initialization, and loading and running of service programs and application programs, wherein the loading and running of service programs and application programs takes up most of the startup time, which significantly affects the startup speed of the Android mobile phone.